Contact PD/PI: Luzuriaga, Katherine PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? O. OVERALL The UMCCTS was organized in 2006 and NIH-funded in 2010 (renewed 2015), with the vision of improving health and health care delivery by advancing the science of translation, by catalyzing high-quality research across the translational spectrum, and by building and supporting a robust translational workforce. Our overarching goal is to speed the development of new products and approaches to advance patient care and community health. As Massachusetts? only public university system (UMass) partnered with 2 of the state?s safety net clinical systems (UMass Memorial Health Care, UMMHC; Baystate Health), we share an enduring focus on public engagement and societal benefit. The UMCCTS engages a broad range of stakeholders (communities, patient groups, foundations, industry, NCATS and CTSA hubs) to ensure that the research we support and workforce we train address problems important to the communities we serve. With our partners, we identify important problems and needs, develop and validate enabling platforms, provide resources that facilitate transdisciplinary team science, and educate the next generation of investigators. We use data and analytics to generate knowledge, apply that knowledge to improve performance, then use lessons learned to inform and refine the next improvement cycle. UMCCTS Workforce Development programs ensure the future sustainability of the clinical and translational research (CTR) enterprise. Our 5 Specific Aims correspond to the 5 NCATS strategic goals stated in the NCATS FOA and build on our prior successes: Aim 1: Workforce Development: Build and support a transdisciplinary CTR workforce with the knowledge, skills, and institutional environment to advance high-impact translational research; Aim 2: Collaboration/Engagement: Engage stakeholders throughout the translational process to optimize evidence- based, community-integrated research practices and apply these practices to specific projects that improve individual and population health; Aim 3: Integration Across the Lifespan & Underrepresented or Disadvantaged Populations: Improve insights and practices that ensure that discoveries are translated to all who might benefit; Aim 4: Methods & Processes: Develop, test, and share innovative solutions to critical gaps in the translational research process from discovery to community; Aim 5: Informatics: Develop, demonstrate, and disseminate informatics innovations that accelerate both translational science and translational research operations and that provide the essential evidence base for learning health systems. Abbreviations: CECC - Community Engagement and Collaboration Core; CRPG - Clinical Research Professionals Group; D3Health - Center for Data-Driven Discovery in Health Care; PEPP - Preparing Engineers for Professional Practice; SPRC - Science Participation Research Center; TRAcs - Translational Research Accelerator; UMA - UMass Amherst; UMB - UMass Boston; UMD - UMass Dartmouth; UML - UMass Lowell; UMMHC - UMass Memorial Healthcare; UMMS - UMass Medical School Page 185 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Luzuriaga, Katherine